heehawfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1-13
Welcome to Hee Haw starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark. Skits and Songs * Kornfield Jokes * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** No one ever said that you was a beauty Your figure was like a flat river boat How well I recall the first time I kissed you The hair on your chin, it tickled my throat * Buck Owens ** "Gonna Roll Out the Red Carpet" * The Moonshiners ** Holdin' up pigs * The Hee Haw Amateur Minute ** Inflato the Terrific, balloon artist * The Joke Fence - Archie Campbell ** I crossed a parrot with a pound of coffee What'd you get? I don't know, but it keeps me up all night talkin'. * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** Instead of worrying all about the long hair the kids are wearin', why don't we worry more about the disappearance of the American bald eagle? * Salute! ** Yazoo City, Mississippi, population 11,236 * The Culhanes ** Rubber tire storm * Grandpa Jones ** "Make Me a Pallett" * The Hambone Brothers * Archie's Barber Shop ** Archie's uncle died * The Hagers ** "Gotta Get to Oklahoma" * KORN News * The Moonshiners ** Run over Grandpa's hog * The Hee Haw Players ** Romeo and Juliet * Noble Barrett ** Chainsaw impression * Tammy Wynette ** "The Ways to Love a Man" * Doc Campbell ** Granpa's hair's falling out * The Joke Fence - Gordie Tapp ** I crossed a watermelon patch with a wheelbarrow. What'd you get? A load of buckshot. * The Moonshiners ** Grandpa's boy in the Army * Roy Clark ** "Overdue Blues" * Gordie's General Store ** Which way's Gilley's Hotel? * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** Well you kept that stinkin' old goat in our bedroom "I can't stand the smell," I'd yell and I'd shout "Then open the winder," is all you would answer But I knew my chickens would all fly out * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** Red hot peppers in navy beans And the best sorghum molasses that you ever seen Catfish stew with a larapin taste Home fried taters with tomater paste Yum yum! * Noble Barrett ** Hen impression * The Culhanes ** Banana tree * The Hee Haw Amateur Minute ** Tap dancing trio * Merle Haggard ** "Okie from Muskogee" * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** The hardest job a small child faces today is learning good manners without seeing it. * Kornfield Jokes * The Moonshiners ** So dry * Grandpa Jones ** Uncle Earl's farm * Pickin' and Grinnin' * The Joke Fence - Junior Samples ** I crossed a caterpillar with a bread truck. What'd you get? A butterfly that won't take riders. * KORN News * Tammy Wynette ** "The 12th of Never" * Junior Samples ** Unusual bait * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** Life is a lot like a road; a road goes someplace and life, well, well a road is sort of a... life ain't nothin' like a road. * The Hambone Brothers with Roy * Stringbean's Letter from Home ** Willie caught a wildcat * The Hee Haw Players ** Richard III * Salute! ** Muleshoe, Texas, population 3871 * Buck Owens ** "Big in Vegas" * Doc Campbell ** It hurts when I do this * The Moonshiners ** Pa wasn't himself * Noble Barrett ** Cow impression Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield